guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Church of Xenu
Why do we refer to Phatmanotoo as "The Phatard" ? The word comes from the _ancient_ Greek verb "Phatar": 'To fatten, as with food, the work of slaves, and money-laundered currencies of all nations'; and "Bastard": 'any irregular, inferior, or counterfeit thing.' For his high crimes, Phatmanotoo went through various cycles, as ants, slugs, vultures, sharks, etc.; until he found a pregnant woman in Nebraska in the early 1900's. The rest is history. The spiritual message of the Church of Xenu is FREE. Xenu is a kind, charitable spirit who believes giving is more blessed that taking. The Knights of Xenu, are the messengers of the Church of Xenu--their mission is to set the record straight. It is a loosely organized group: Anyone who helps set the record straight may call themselves Knights of Xenu, and members of the Church of Xenu. And, of course, as Church members, they may not be frivolously sued for their religious activities, or beliefs. By definition, anyone who is opposed to oppression, or the victimization of persons; animals, and all creatures, are Xenologists. (What do the FOP$ have as a membership? Maybe, 50,000 at best? 9999^99/10,0000^99 (or better), of the galactic universe are Xenologists! And have been - even before the beginning of time. Wow! Is there any wonder that there is _so much_ ALPHA - ("entheta" to the FOP$) - out there! If Phatmanotoo, was ruled in court to be "a virtual pathological liar", (Judge Breckenridge, Armstrong Decision), then wouldn't "entheta" really be the truth? The Knights of Xenu are by definition - and viewed with hatred by FOP$ (Followers of Phatmanotoo) - to be "entheta". What FOP$ call entheta, is our basic, whole religious beliefs system. We believe entheta to be "Alpha" - Truth, the beginning or first of everything. The Cosmos cannot truly be fair to nature and spirits, unless that which is first and beginning, is the TRUTH. AND NOT HALF-TRUTH!!! Our spiritual beings are referred to as "Alphians". Xenu was the first Alphian. These are the basic tenets of the Church of Xenology, Xenologists, and messengered by the Knights of Xenu, (KoX). The FOP$ crazy ideas - "The Fopi$$ity" (Their whole, and total belief system) is "Enalpha". Now, lets all join in to set the record straight, and rewrite the history of Xenu correctly. All good men inherently know the History - it comes to them through divine inspiration. LET IT FLOW! BTW, They will speak against us Xenologists, and we will "turn the other cheek". However, the FOP$ have said they are not a "turn-the-other-cheek religion". If, fact they may take ACTION, and commit ACTS of religious hatred directed at the Knights and Xenologists. For Example they may inflict mayhem upon us by the use of a private investigator dirtier-than-dung, with absolutely no conscience at all. This would be an ACT of religious hatred, and is quite illegal. Join us. Affix (KoX) to your signature. Think of it as a cross to repel blood-sucking-vampires-that-prey-on-the-weak. (And, catch Tom Cruise as "Lestat" the vampire - coming soon to a theatre near you.) Welcome all yea Knights! CO XMO B1, Knights of Xenu (KoX) Jerry Ladd (Xenologist "religion" since 1989) "Everything must go." -Wild Palms 17:35, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Why do we refer to Phatmanotoo as "The Phatard" ? The word comes from the _ancient_ Greek verb "Phatar": 'To fatten, as with food, the work of slaves, and money-laundered currencies of all nations'; and "Bastard": 'any irregular, inferior, or counterfeit thing.' For his high crimes, Phatmanotoo went through various cycles, as ants, slugs, vultures, sharks, etc.; until he found a pregnant woman in Nebraska in the early 1900's. The rest is history. The spiritual message of the Church of Xenu is FREE. Xenu is a kind, charitable spirit who believes giving is more blessed that taking. The Knights of Xenu, are the messengers of the Church of Xenu--their mission is to set the record straight. It is a loosely organized group: Anyone who helps set the record straight may call themselves Knights of Xenu, and members of the Church of Xenu. And, of course, as Church members, they may not be frivolously sued for their religious activities, or beliefs. By definition, anyone who is opposed to oppression, or the victimization of persons; animals, and all creatures, are Xenologists. (What do the FOP$ have as a membership? Maybe, 50,000 at best? 9999^99/10,0000^99 (or better), of the galactic universe are Xenologists! And have been - even before the beginning of time. Wow! Is there any wonder that there is _so much_ ALPHA - ("entheta" to the FOP$) - out there! If Phatmanotoo, was ruled in court to be "a virtual pathological liar", (Judge Breckenridge, Armstrong Decision), then wouldn't "entheta" really be the truth? The Knights of Xenu are by definition - and viewed with hatred by FOP$ (Followers of Phatmanotoo) - to be "entheta". What FOP$ call entheta, is our basic, whole religious beliefs system. We believe entheta to be "Alpha" - Truth, the beginning or first of everything. The Cosmos cannot truly be fair to nature and spirits, unless that which is first and beginning, is the TRUTH. AND NOT HALF-TRUTH!!! Our spiritual beings are referred to as "Alphians". Xenu was the first Alphian. These are the basic tenets of the Church of Xenology, Xenologists, and messengered by the Knights of Xenu, (KoX). The FOP$ crazy ideas - "The Fopi$$ity" (Their whole, and total belief system) is "Enalpha". Now, lets all join in to set the record straight, and rewrite the history of Xenu correctly. All good men inherently know the History - it comes to them through divine inspiration. LET IT FLOW! BTW, They will speak against us Xenologists, and we will "turn the other cheek". However, the FOP$ have said they are not a "turn-the-other-cheek religion". If, fact they may take ACTION, and commit ACTS of religious hatred directed at the Knights and Xenologists. For Example they may inflict mayhem upon us by the use of a private investigator dirtier-than-dung, with absolutely no conscience at all. This would be an ACT of religious hatred, and is quite illegal. Join us. Affix (KoX) to your signature. Think of it as a cross to repel blood-sucking-vampires-that-prey-on-the-weak. (And, catch Tom Cruise as "Lestat" the vampire - coming soon to a theatre near you.) Welcome all yea Knights! CO XMO B1, Knights of Xenu (KoX) Jerry Ladd (Xenologist "religion" since 1989) "Everything must go." -Wild Palms